1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of identifying the status of an anti-theft system for motor vehicles by using an automotive telephone system.
2. Prior Art
Various types of theft-proof devices have so far been proposed to prevent motor vehicles from being stolen. When someone other than a vehicle owner tries to open a door or open a trunk door of a car provided with a theft-proof device, or otherwise gives a significant shock thereto, the device operates to buzz an alarming buzzer or to flash a head lamp.
However, conventional devices have various limitations of utility. For example, buzzing a buzzer or flashing a head lamp is effective only when someone is near the vehicle. They proved to be insufficient in case where nobody is near the vehicle or the theft occurs at night.
For this reason and others, the owner of a vehicle sometimes wants to ascertain the safety of his/her car in a parking lot or garage even if he/she is taking a tour or a business trip for many days. If the safety of his/her vehicle is ascertained, the owner will feel rested. Otherwise, the owner can take some countermeasures depending upon abnormalities ascertained.
However, it was impossible in accordance with conventional devices to identify, from a place away from a vehicle, what is happening on his/her car. In other words, remote checking as to whether or not the car is safe was not practically available in accordance with the conventional devices.